FIG. 1 shows a capsule 100 for obtaining beverages known from the prior art. The capsule 100 is made of a filtering thermoformable material, for example SMASH™. The capsule 100 is placed inside a container 200 which is made of a barrier material, in particular a barrier material for oxygen. The container 200 is closed by means of a lid 300 made of a barrier material, in particular a barrier material for oxygen.
As shown in the enlargement of FIG. 1, the container 200 comprises a containment body 201 adapted to contain the capsule 100. The container 200 further comprises an upper annular edge 202 on which the lid 300 is fixed. The upper annular edge 202 is joined to the body 201 of the container 200 by means of a lateral vertical edge 203 and a horizontal edge 204.
The capsule 100 is made by thermoforming a disc of filtering thermoformable material. The disc is fixed to the upper annular edge 202. Subsequently, the body of the capsule 100 is thermoformed starting from the disc fixed to the upper annular edge 202. In this way, as can be seen in FIG. 1, a layer 101 of filtering and thermoformable material is interposed between the upper annular edge 202 and the lid 300.
This is problematic. First of all, the adhesion between the lid 300 and the filtering thermoformable material is not optimal. This renders the fixing process of the lid 300 to the system difficult. In order to properly fix the lid 300 to the layer 101 it is necessary to adopt complex and costly techniques, such as for example ultrasonic welding.
Moreover, it was observed that even if the lid 300 is properly fixed to the layer 101 of filtering and thermoformable material, this region of the capsule is in any case a critical region which does not guarantee the impermeability to oxygen. It was in fact observed that the product contained in the capsule deteriorates in any case in a short time. This is due to the fact that oxygen reaches the product contained in the capsule through the layer 101 of filtering and thermoformable material interposed between the upper annular edge 202 and the lid 300.
The present invention faces these problems.